Vision double
by Solealuna
Summary: Je parlais avec Booth quand Booth est arrivé.


**Me revoila ans un petit one shot que j'ai ecrit pendant les vacances je profite d'une connexion internet pour le poster à la demande de Ficandbones ^^**

**Allez j'arrête de vous embeter et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

Ma journée commença comme toutes les autres. Est ce que cela devait signifier que cette journée allait être comme les autres ? Certainement pas, sinon je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ces mots pour vous en parler, ce serait complètement inutile et barbant de normalité. Ça avait tout pour être une journée typiquement ordinaire et ennuyeuse, sauf que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

À 6h je quittai les bras de Booth alors que ce dernier grognai de l'heure matinale à laquelle je me levai tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, il me disait qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir, et comme tous les matins il se rendormait avant que je ne parte. En me préparant mon thé au citron, je touchai mon ventre tendrement. Je souris en sentant des sortes de petits papillons me caresser le bas ventre-ce qui est complètement irrationnel puisque les papillons ne peuvent pas vivre dans le corps humain- et je ris en sentant ma fille donnait un coup de pied à l'endroit où se tenait ma main.

Quel bonheur d'être enceinte, si j'avais sut combien ça procurait de plaisir et d'émotions, peut être y aurais je songé bien avant. Mais voilà, la première nuit que je passai avec Booth avait permis à ce bébé de se construire tranquillement dans mon ventre. Un thé au citron et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat plus tard, je pris mon manteau pour partir. Avec un sourire je retournai dans la chambre à couche, où Booth dormait maintenant à poings fermés. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai doucement sur sa joue rugueuse où une petite barbe sexy venait pointé le bout de son nez. Je caressai ses cheveux et en voyant l'heure, je pris sur moi pour le laisser dormir et partir à l'Institut.

Ma voiture m'attendait sagement devant mon immeuble, et je me mis en route pour mon lieu de travail. J'étais toujours la première arrivée, et cela ne m'étonna guère de trouver la plate-forme médico-légale déserte. Je posai mon sac sur le divan de mon bureau et enlevai mon manteau révélant mon ventre au miroir que j'avais posé ultérieurement. Booth voulait que je remarque l'avancée de ma grossesse tous les jours et je reconnus ça comme une bonne idée, car maintenant enceinte de 20 semaines, on ne pouvait plus nier ma fille qui grandissait en moi. J'attrapai ma blouse où mon nom était écrit en lettres blanches, et la boutonnai. Le dernier bouton ne ferma pas, alors je le laissai libre, et ma progéniture m'envoya un petit coup de poing comme pour me motiver à aller travailler. J'avais envie de dire que c'était complètement incohérent de penser qu'un fœtus de 20 semaines pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais quand il s'agissait de MON fœtus de 20 semaines, je me disait que c'était peut être le cas. Alors je mis mes écouteurs sur les oreilles et branchai le matériel pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Cela me calmait et me permettait de me concentrer sur mes travaux. Me remettant au corps que j'avais laissé hier soir, sur la demande de Seeley, je repérai quelques marques sur le tibia et me mis en œuvre pour en découvrir la provenance. Peu à peu autour de moi l'Institut se remplissait et le bruit autour me fit lever la tête. Angola venait d'arriver un sourire comblé sur le visage et Hodgins suivit derrière, finissant de boutonner sa tenue similaire à la mienne.

Sweety, tu as passé une bonne nuit.

Très bonne et toi Angela.

Très bonne aussi. Comment va la petite Booth ?

Elle commence à se rebeller et a frapper sa mère.

Je connais tu sens pas comme ça t'envoie des petits frissons ?

Si..à chaque fois.

Nous nous sourîmes et je regardai à nouveau le squelette au niveau de ses membres antérieurs. Après quelques heures d'observation, j'en déduis à une plaie provoque par un couteau suisse et qui aurait entraîné une hémorragie. Je relevai la tête vers l'entrée et vit mon compagnon entrer avec un beau sourire. Je lui répondis bien volontiers et le réprimanda quand il tenta de m'embrasser devant tout le monde. Même si tout le monde était maintenant au courant que nous formions un couple sérieux et fidèle au point émotionnel, je n'avais pas envie de m'afficher en pl=public, surtout que les plaisanteries de ma meilleure amie fuseraient après ce geste tendre de mon compagnon. Je regardai ses yeux bruns me dévorant, puis il consentit a m'embrasser uniquement sur la joue.

Ça va Booth ?

Oui ça va, sauf que je n'ai pas eut mon bisou du matin. Faut que tu arrêtes de te réveiller avant moi...

Très bien alors demain tu te réveillera en même temps que moi ,c'est a dire à 6h.

-Euh...

Je ris et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon travail. Booth but d'une traite sa dernière gorgée de café contenue dans son gobelet géant et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu veux que je t'amène un chocolat chaud, ou un déca ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment soif mais plutôt faim alors je lui répondis

-Je veux bien que tu aille m'acheter un ou deux cookies sil te plaît.

-Ça marche à de suite.

Il se pencha et embrassa le dessus de mon ventre en riant avant de partir. Je ris en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je me ré concentrai quand soudain un bruit attira mon attention. Booth revenait, un sourire aux lèvres. Surprise de le voir a nouveau je lui demandai.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Oui j'ai oublié de me réveiller je crois que mon réveil déconne.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise. Est ce qu'il serait malade ? Il sembla voir mon trouble car il me demanda en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-Ça va pas Bones ?

-Si si...C'est juste que tu es déjà arrivé...Enfin...

-Je suis déjà arrivé ? Je comprends pas.

-Euh...Non rien j'ai dut halluciner.

Angela regardait la scène avec le même air sceptique que moi. Booth sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de poser sa main sur mon ventre rond.

Et est ce que la maman et ma fille voudrait quelque chose ?

-Euh je...

Angela vint à mon secours et lui dit à ma place.

-Elle voudrait un muffin beau brun.

Il lui sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau avant de partir d'une démarche assurée et fière. Je le regardai partir avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie.

-Angela, dis moi que je ne suis pas folle il est venu deux fois ?

-Non tu n'es pas folle ou alors c'est qu'on est deux.

-Il n'y avait rien de différent pourtant...

Non même du niveau vestimentaires, les mêmes vêtements, même les chaussettes étaient identiques, et j'ai vu sa boucle de ceinture sur les deux.

-Tu crois qu'il serait tombé sur la tête provoquant un choc au niveau de la mémoire ?

-Ça m'étonnerai. On a plus qu'a attendre. Pour savoir s'il ramènera.

-Oui tu as raison...

Je m'assis un moment en caressant mon ventre ou notre progéniture remuait. Qu'arrivait il a son papa ? Je n'eus à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que Booth arrive, un sachet de boulangerie à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as acheté alors ?

-Ba je t'ai pris trois cookies. Tu m'as deux je sais mais c'est pour que tu tienne jusqu'à midi.

Il me fit un clin d'œil taquin et me tendit les cookies que je regardai bizarrement.

-C'était pas ceux la que tu voulais ? Tu voulais ceux tout choco ?

-N...non non c'est juste...

-Bones, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je me rassis en me tenant la tête. Booth se mit à genoux devant moi, visiblement inquiet.

-Bones tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

-Booth c'est vraiment bizarre...

-EH ! Qu'est ce que vous faites à Bones ?

Je relevai la tête vers le cri et je criai à mon tour de surprise. Angela recula d'un pas sous la stupeur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était Booth qui avait crié...alors que Booth était a mes genoux. Je parlais avec Booth...Quand Booth est arrivé. J'étais en face de deux Booth...

Le Booth qui...enfin qui venait d'arriver avait les sourcils froncés de colère et l'autre Booth se relevait surpris.

-Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Mais attendez vous êtes qui ?

Les deux Booth se retrouvèrent au milieu de la plate forme et se regardaient comme deux loups défendant leur territoire. J'avais en face de moi deux copies conformes de Seeley Booth. Les mêmes yeux, le même visage, les mêmes mimiques, comment cela peut être possible ? Les mêmes vêtements, exactement les mêmes sons et timbres de voix

-Que faites vous la ?

-Non toi que faites vous la ?

-J'ai posé la question en premier !

-N'approche plus jamais de Bones espèce d'imposteur !

-Mais je rêve c'est toi l'imposteur dans l'histoire !

-On dirait des jumeaux..

Angela avait dit ça comme une évidence, et c'était vrai, mais alors pourquoi ils s'habillent exactement de la même manière, et pourquoi tous les deux défendent le fait d'être Booth ?

-Quels sont vos noms ?

-Seeley Booth !

OK...ça m'avançai beaucoup de savoir qu'ils s'appellent pareillement. Ma tête commençai à tourner.

Bones enfin tu me reconnais je suis le père de ton enfant !

Bones, je suis ton compagnon, on va avoir un bébé ensemble !

-Bones !

-Bones !

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et portait ma main à mon ventre. Un énorme coup. Je me redressai et rencontrai le visage de Booth.

-Eh Bones, c'est rien tu as fais un mauvais rêve.

Je me redressai sur les coudes et regardai autour de moi j'étais dans ma chambre, une lampe de chevet était allumée et Booth me regardai inquiet en caressant mon visage tendrement.

-Chut c'est fini Bones, c'est juste un cauchemar. Je suis là t'en fais pas.

Je souris doucement et soufflai un bon coup. Je touchai mon ventre et me tournai vers Booth.

Je crois que j'attends des jumelles.

-Quoi ?

-Oui tu...tu sais parfois..l'un des bébés se retrouvent...caché derrière l'autre et on ne le voit pas à l'échographie...

-Eh calme toi on en ait au 4eme mois, je pense qu'on l'aurait vu.

-Pas...forcément en fait...

-Eh, même si on en avait deux, ça ne changerai rien du tout. D'accord ? C'est l'échographie de demain qui te rend nerveuse ?

-Non non c'est totalement irrationnel d'avoir peur de...

-Bones, calme toi. Tu vas t'installer contre moi, tu vas oublier ce cauchemar et te rendormir. D'accord ?

Je hochai la tête sans dire un mot mais en le remerciant d'un sourire. Son visage resta au dessus du mien. Je le caressai du bout des doigts, et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était tellement beau et cette flamme qui dansait dans ses pupilles..Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres avant qu'il n'embrasse mon ventre. Il s'installa contre moi et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

-Je t'aime Bones.

-Je t'aime aussi Booth.

Peut être que ce rêve me prévenait que j'attendais des jumeaux jumelles, ou alors était ce seulement le repas que j'avais mal digéré, ou encore même le stress...Mais une chose était sure. À cet instant, j'étais dans les bras du seul et unique Seeley Booth.

**C'est court et c'est un délire comme un autre mais voilà je voue le fais partager, dites moi ce que vous en penser ! Laissez des petits com's ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu**


End file.
